Take me away
by Link9
Summary: Hermione a fait une grosse erreur deux ans auparavant. Son mariage est un échec. Qui va pouvoir la sortir de cette situation inextricable ? OS HErmioneGinny


Et un petit OS pour bien finir une soirée arrosée !

Alors, comme d'hab, rien à moi, tout à JKR ! Et pour finir, C'est Un Hermione/Ginny. Alors, homophobe, passez votre chemin !

* * *

Take me away

Hermione était assise sur son lit, caressant le petit chat qu'elle venait d'adopter. Elle avait le regard vague posé sur la pendule de la chambre. Dans un quart d'heure, son mari rentrerait et son cauchemar recommencerait. Que lui avait-elle pris de lui avoir dit oui deux ans de cela ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'aurait pas pu prévoir de toutes façons. Au début, il était prévenant, gentil. Il avait grandi en somme, et n'était plus le petit garçon tête brûlée qu'elle avait connu pendant sa première année de Poudlard.

Elle se leva doucement, et jeta un coup d'œil attendri au chat qui ronronnait en lui exposant son ventre. Elle le caressa encore quelques minutes, puis regarda avec dégoût sa photo de mariage. Ils souriaient et s'embrassaient tendrement. Elle eut la pensée amère que maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun geste tendre entre eux. Et c'était tant mieux. Cela la rebutait de poser ses mains sur lui, d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage et soupira. Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et descendit avant qu'il ne se mit à hurler.

- Hermione ! Le repas n'est toujours pas prêt !

La jeune femme pénétra dans la cuisine et vit son mari, le nez dans le frigo, à la recherche d'une bière, probablement.

- Bonsoir Ron. Je m'y atèle de suite…

- Je ne devrais même pas à avoir te le dire, rétorqua-t-il, mauvais.

Hermione lui tourna le dos et sortit de quoi préparer un repas léger. Après tout, monsieur le chef des aurors ne peut se permettre de prendre du poids. Elle fit une salade composée, une assiette de viande froide et sortit quelques yaourts. Quand elle posa le tout sur la table, Ron attrapa le saladier et lui jeta au visage. Hermione eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le projectile qui s'écrasa sur le mur derrière elle.

- Je travaille, moi. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de consistant ! rugit-il.

- Désolée, mais il n'y a que ça. Si ça ne te plaît pas, laisse moi donc faire les courses, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Ron leva sa main pour la frapper, mais Hermione sortit sa baguette rapidement.

- Tu as beau être l'auror le plus réputé du pays, rappelle-toi que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que je travaille…

Ron lui jeta un regard noir, et baissa le bras.

- Tu te crois la plus forte ? Magiquement, peut-être, mais souviens-toi : le chef de famille, c'est moi !

- Il faudrait que nous en soyons une, de famille, pour ça ! ajouta Hermione, cynique.

- Vas-y, rappelle moi que tu ne peux porter d'enfant !

- Tu sais, quand on connaît un tant soi peu sa biologie, on s'aperçoit que les hommes peuvent eux aussi être stérile.

Ron devint rouge du menton au bout de ses oreilles et serra les poings.

- Sale sang de bourbe…

- Impuissant, rétorqua Hermione, la baguette toujours tendue.

- Percy avait raison, je n'aurais jamais du t'épouser.

- Et moi j'aurai du écouter ta mère, tes autres frères et sœur, et le résultat aurait été le même !

- NE ME PARLE PAS DE CES GENS LA ! Des ratés, des bons à rien, voilà ce qu'ils sont !

- Ils valent plus que toi, bien plus que toi, Ronald Bilius Weasley !

Le jeune auror ramassa sa veste, et partit de chez lui en claquant la porte. Hermione se laissa choir sur une chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains. Non, elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Il fallait que cette relation cesse. Le divorce restait la seule solution, mais jamais ses parents ne le voudraient. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient incité à épouser Ronald, alors qu'elle voulait se laisser du temps. Ron avait si bien plaidé sa cause auprès des Granger, que ces derniers avaient légèrement forcé la main de leur fille. Et voilà le résultat. Une pantomime de mariage.

Hermione se leva doucement et commença à nettoyer d'un coup de baguette les dégâts provoqués par son époux. Epoux ? Est-ce que ce mot désignait bien le crétin violent qui venait de quitter cet appartement ? Elle étouffa un sanglot en serrant dans ses bras le petit chat noir qui venait d'entrer. Ades miaula doucement et frotta son museau sur le nez de sa maîtresse

- J'ai raté ma vie... murmura-t-elle à la petite créature qui commençait à jouer avec le médaillon que portait la jeune sorcière.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa énergiquement à la porte. Hermione sursauta, craignant le retour impromptu de Ron. Non, ce dernier avait ses clés, ou aurait transplané. Elle posa Ades à terre et alla ouvrir la porte. Son cœur se serra quand ses yeux bruns croisèrent le regard de sa visiteuse. Jamais elle n'avait pensé revoir ces cheveux flamboyants, cet air déterminé, ces yeux pétillants d'intelligence et de malice. Cependant, en ce moment, ils n'exprimaient qu'une fureur vaguement contenue, qui disparut quand elle vit qu'elle était face à Hermione.

- Ginny… souffla l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Est-ce que mon abruti de frère est là ? demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Il vient de sortir… répliqua Hermione le visage neutre.

Pourtant, en elle-même, elle était bouleversée. Que devait-elle faire ? Inviter sa belle sœur à entrer ? Si Ron revenait, il serait furieux et passerait ses nerfs sur elle. Ca, elle en avait l'habitude, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en prenne à Ginny. La rousse dut remarquer le doute qui habitait son amie, et la poussa délicatement pour entrer dans l'appartement.

- Joli salon… ironisa la jeune Weasley.

Hermione balaya la pièce du regard. La décoration était quasiment inexistante. Ron aurait dit minimaliste. Comme si il connaissait la signification de ce mot.

- Ca fait deux ans aujourd'hui que vous êtes marié, reprit la plus jeune des Weasley. Je voulais participer à la fête… car je suis sure qu'il en a préparé une…

Ce fut trop pour Hermione. Elle se mit à fondre en larme. Ginny ne savait que faire. Qu'avait-elle pu dire pour mettre dans un état pareil son ancienne amie ? Comme si ces deux années d'éloignement n'avaient pas existé, elle prit la main d'Hermione et la fit s'asseoir dans le canapé.

- Tu as un soucis, Mione ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oh Ginny, si tu savais ! répondit cette dernière entre deux sanglots. Je ne le supporte plus… Il a tellement changé, je ne reconnais plus l'homme que j'aimais…

- Nous non plus, rétorqua Ginny l'air sombre. Maman et papa ne veulent plus en entendre parler. J'ai l'impression que l'histoire Percy se répète.

- Notre mariage est un échec, ma vie est un échec… balbutia la brune, avant de pleurer de plus belle.

- Ne dis pas ça, tenta de consoler Ginny. Je suis sure que tu as un métier passionnant et…

- Il ne veut pas que je travaille ! Il ne veut pas que je sorte ! Il ne veut pas que j'ai des passe-temps à part nettoyer son fichu appart. Je ne suis bonne qu'à être sa femme de ménage, et monsieur se permet de me mettre sur le dos le fait que nous n'ayons pas d'enfant !

Ginny ne sut quoi dire. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et la berça lentement, en attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle haïssait son frère au plus au point. Il fallait qu'elle parle de ça à ses parents. Hermione ne pouvait rester avec un connard pareil.

- Ginny, tu peux pas rester là. S'il te voit, il va…

- Rien faire du tout ! Qu'il essaye de lever la main sur moi, le chef des aurors ! Il ne me fait pas peur. Au fait, est-ce qu'il te…

Ginny n'osa poser la question en intégralité. Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- Non, il ne me bat pas. Il a bien trop peur. Il sait que je suis meilleure que lui en magie… Maintenant, pas, je ne sais pas quand il ba revenir…

- Tu viens avec moi ! rétorqua Ginny en se levant.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Oh que si ! Et je vais t'aider à ramasser tes affaires…

Hermione supplia Ginny du regard, et cette dernière se sentit fondre. Qu'était devenu celle pour qui elle avait éprouvé une admiration sans borne quand elle était adolescente ? Celle pour qui son cœur avait battu la chamade pour la première fois ? Celle pour qui son cœur s'était déchiré en apprenant qu'elle avait choisi son frère ? Ginny se sentit envahie de sensations qu'elle avait refoulé depuis longtemps. Elle se pencha sur son amie, sécha les larmes qui coulaient et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Elle fut parcourue d'un courant électrique. Son coeur battait à toute allure. Elle sentait qu'Hermione s'était figé, de stupeur. Elle en profita pour approfondir le baiser, et fut soulager quand Hermione consentit à y répondre. Tout en poursuivant ce qu'elle s'appliquait à faire, Ginny s'assit délicatement sur les genoux de son amie, et lui enserra les épaules. Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amie et la serra fortement contre elle. Elles finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, se noyant dans le regard l'une de l'autre.

- On s'en va ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui… murmura Hermione.

Le temps de récupérer quelques vêtements, Ginny assurant qu'Hermione aurait ce qu'il lui manquait au Terrier, les deux jeunes femmes transplanèrent pour le Terrier. Monsieur et Madame Weasley furent surpris de voir leur belle fille venir chez eux à cette heure tardive. Ginny avorta l'interrogatoire avant qu'il n'ait lieu, et installa les affaires d'Hermione dans la chambre qu'elle allait partager pendant quelques temps.

- Couche-toi, tu as besoin de repos. Je reviens dans quelques temps…

Hermione allait faire apparaître un lit quand Ginny l'en empêcha.

- Installe-toi dans le mien.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soir, la rousse quitta la pièce. Hermione se mit en pyjama, éteignit la lumière et s'allongea dans l'obscurité, cherchant désespérément un sommeil qui ne venait pas.

- AH LE SALIGAUD ! Comment a-t-il osé ? Je ne l'ai pas élevé comme ça ? Arthur, prend ta baguette, on va aller lui donner la correction qu'il mérite ! rugit Molly Weasley après avoir entendu le récit de sa fille.

- Maman, calme-toi, tu vas réveiller Hermione… murmura Ginny.

- Si elle arrive à dormir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Elle est loin de l'image que j'avais conservé d'elle, répliqua doucement monsieur Weasley.

- Maman, tu peux me prêter ta chouette ? Je dois prévenir Harry. Ron a aussi coupé les ponts avec lui…

- Je sais, ma chérie…

Ginny écrivit rapidement une missive qu'elle envoya sur le champ. Pendant ce temps, Molly prépara trois tasses de thé fumant. Ginny trempa ses lèvres dedans, et la reposa. Définitivement, c'était trop chaud. Arthur souhaita bonne nuit aux deux femmes de sa vie et monta se coucher.

- Maman, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dit…

Molly encouragea sa fille d'un regard, tandis que cette dernière hésitait grandement.

- Je… j'ai embrassé Hermione…

Molly n'eut pas l'air surprise. Elle était même contente. Depuis le temps qu'elle voyait sa fille se morfondre devant les photos de Poudlard où l'on voyait la préfète en chef, elle était soulagée de voir que sa fille avait mis fin à ses tergiversions. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'aborder plus en profondeur le sujet qu'un bruit familier de transplanage se fit entendre. Ginny et sa mère n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Elles avaient devant elles un Ron furieux, tremblant de rage.

- Où est cette bonne à rien qui me sert de femme ? Je suis sure qu'elle est venue pleurer dans vos jupons !

Ronald ! Sors de cette maison ou j'userai de la force ! répliqua Molly en sortant sa baguette.

Ron sourit de manière cruelle.

- Maman… tu n'oserai jamais te servir de ça contre moi.

- Peut-être, mais moi je n'hésiterai pas une seconde ! dit froidement Ginny en s'approchant de son frère aîné

- Le mari n'est pas là, la célibataire danse ! répondit l'auror en serrant les poings. Si tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ton petit manège avec Hermione.

- Et alors ? Moi au moins je m'occuperai d'elle. Je la rendrai heureuse, pas comme toi. Tu l'as enfermé, brisé… Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? tonna Ginny, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Calme toi petite sœur. Je te laisse cette pauvre fille. Mais il faudra qu'elle demande le divorce, car moi, je ne le ferai pas !

- Bien, si tu le souhaites… murmura une voix provenant de l'escalier.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Hermione, enveloppée dans une couverture, qui descendait les marches. Elle était blanche, fatiguée, à bout de nerf.

- Je vais faire ce soir quelque chose que j'aurai du faire il y a bien longtemps. Je te quitte Ron, toi et ta foutu vie de reclus, ta foutue baraque spartiate !

Le rouquin regarda froidement son ex femme avant de tourner les talons.

- Je suis sûr que tes parents seront ravis de l'apprendre. Je vais me faire une joie de leur annoncer. Je vois déjà leur tête quand je vais leur annoncer que tu me quittes pour ma sœur, joueuse de quidditch remplaçante dans une équipe de seconde zone…

Il transplana sans attendre de réponse. Ginny soupira.

- De toute façon, ses renseignements ne sont pas très frais. Je suis attrapeuse titulaire pour les canons de Chudley… ajouta Ginny en haussant les épaules.

- Hermione, ma chérie, tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda doucement madame Weasley.

- Non, je vous remercie madame. Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher.

- Appelle moi Molly. Après tout, je reste ta belle mère ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione le lui rendit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny. La rousse ne perdit pas de temps, salua sa mère et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Quand elle pénétra dans sa chambre, Hermione était déjà coucher. Ginny retira rapidement ses vêtements et se coucha contre son amie. Elle la prit dans ses bras et Hermione calla sa tête dans le cou de l'attrapeuse.

- Que veux-tu faire ? demanda doucement la rousse en caressant les cheveux de son amie.

- Qu'on aille doucement… Je suis désolée Ginny, mais en ce moment, je ne me sens pas prête pour une nouvelle relation.

- Je comprend… répondit Ginny. Si tu savais comme je le déteste !

- Pas autant que moi, rétorqua la brune. Tu crois que McGonagall voudra bien de moi à Poudlard ?

- En fait, n'ayant pas de nouvelles de toi depuis deux ans, elle est très inquiète. Si tu passes la voir demain, je suis sure qu'elle te trouvera un poste. J'ai appris que le prof de DCFM était partie en repos forcé il y a deux mois… Je crois que les serpentards sont venus à bout de sa patience…

Hermione sourit et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son amie.

- J'aurai voulu que tu viennes plus tôt. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir arrachée de là-bas…

- Tu auras toute la vie pour me remercier… Si tu me supportes jusque là ! rit Ginny.

- Je pense que c'est faisable, miss Weasley…

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et Hermione s'endormit. Ginny n'eut pas le cœur et l'envie à faire un geste déplacé. Maintenant, tout irait mieux pour elle, et pour Hermione. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? mdr

Allez, à plus dans le bus !


End file.
